Saint Tail Vs A Murderer
by shaniaawakeandalive
Summary: When Meimi meets an murderer who holds Seira hostage. The murderer expresses a good amount of feelings for Seira, only problem:the murderer is also female! LEMON or rape scene cause Seira is NOT going to enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meimi as Saint Tail was talking to her best friend, Seira, who was a nun at the Chruch.

A girl was staring through the window. She was looking at Saint Tail, but mostly at the innocent girl wearing white. The girl pulled out a gun and aimed it at Saint Tail. Saint Tail noticed this and grabbed Seira down to the floor, a bullet narrowly missing Saint Tail.

Seira nearly screamed, but Saint Tail, worried about Seira's safety, covered her mouth gently with her hand. "Shh." Meimi reassured her friend. Meimi detransformed into her regular clothes. The girl came in and ordered something.

"Meimi! I know you're here! Why don't you come out, now?" The girl ordered.

Meimi got up slowly, protecting Seira from the girl. Meimi puts Seira behind her. The girl smiled cruelly.

"Who are you?" Meimi asked.

"Hikari Walker. A full-time murderer." Hikari told Meimi and Seira.

Seira pulled Meimi's shirt. Meimi notices this and and kept Seira behind her, protectively.

Hikari's eyes were a blue color and she stared into Meimi's brown eyes( forgot what color).

Hikari aimed her gun at Meimi. Meimi pushed the smaller girl from behind her into a pew softly.

Hikari grinned. "You really care for her, don't you Meimi?" She asked.

"Leave her out of this! If its me you want, you got me, just don't hurt Seira." Meimi pleaded.

"Oh, I won't hurt a innocent girl who can't stop me. Only use her!" After Hikari said this, she quickly takes Seira hostage.

"Seira!" Meimi shouted. Seira was scared. She screamed. Hikari enjoyed Seira's scream of helplessness.

Meimi's eyes showed anger and she growled.

Author Notes: I don't own Saint Tail. Only character I own is Hikari Walker. Peace out! Stay tuned for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikari still had her arm wrapped around Seira's waist. Though she struggled, the poor girl couldn't get loose. Hikari licked Seira's cheek, causing Meimi to growled and almost bark. "Let her go!" Meimi says, angry with herself for not protecting Seira more.

"I would let her go." Hikari tauted. Seira whimpered. Meimi nodded.

"What do you want?" Meimi asked. Hikari was evil, Meimi knew that.

"Kill somebody for me, Saint Tail." Hikari says, shocking Meimi.

"Why I've never"- "You want her?" Hikari asks, cutting Meimi off.

"Yes! But to kill someone is just so irrational." Meimi says, looking away from Seira. Meimi's eyes turned a red color whenever a person talks about killing.

Hikari kisses Seira's jawbone and down to her neck. Meimi heard a rip and looked up.

She gasped. Seira's nun shirt was ripped from her body. Hikari kissed Seira, causing her to fall back aganist the floor. Seira held herself up, but Hikari, being bigger than her, got on top of her.

Hikari licks Seira's stomach and reached for her skirt.

"Stop it!" Meimi shouted. She stopped, but kept Seira from escaping.

"What?" She asked.

"Why? Why someone innocent like her?" Meimi asks, shaking.

"You love her, don't you? That's why you treat her like your younger sister." Hikari guessed.

"Yes! Okay, I love Seira! Is that enough?" Meimi pleaded. Seira was shocked. Meimi was in love with her.

"No." Hikari pulled off the girl's skirt.

She smiles as Seira covers herself. With one arm, Hikari pins both of Seira's hands above her. Seira had tears in her eyes. Meimi wanted to help, but couldn't shake the feeling of doing it herself. '_I might hurt_ her. She was worried about hurting her. Seira's was worried about her being truthful.

Hikari roughly pushed two fingers in Seira's clit, causing her to scream in pain. Hikari roughly pulled out, leaving the scarred girl with her innocence. Seira whimpered and crawled over to Meimi. Meimi tried to take her, but Hikari grabbed her by her waist. "I want you do what I requested. Then, I'll give her back."

Hikari left with Seira, leaving Meimi to ponder her choices. Her choices were to give in to her killer instincts or get Seira killed. She crossed out the first choice, but was worried about confronting the person who caused her this.

Meimi gave up on thinking and followed Seira's blood/scent. Her scent was endevering, but Meimi shooks it off, not wanting to spill innocent blood. Seira ws innocent, but not Hikari. Meimi continued to follow the two, unknowingly being seen by Hikari. Hikari growled.

"She's desparate enough to put you in danger." Hikari says, looking at Seira evilly.

Meimi punched Hikari, almost dropping Seira in the process. "You ass! I almost dropped her!" She shouted at Meimi, but she wasn't listening, her was red for lust. Hikari, seeing this throws Seira towards her. Meimi catches her and protected her from the fall. Hikari left for somewhere.

"Are you okay?" Meimi asked, stroking Seira's hair.

"Aside from mental scars, I'm fine. How abou-" Meimi cuts Seira off by kissing her gently. Seira responsed by kissing her back.

Author's Notes: A cliffhanger! Don't worry! The final chapter will be up soon. Please review and peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

They was kissing passinately. As Seira's clothes was already forced off of her, she leaned on Meimi's chest. Meimi moved her lips to her neck. She nips and sucks on Seira's neck causing her to moan.

Meimi took off her shirt and pullled Seira close to her musculcar body and arms. She reached her hands down to the younger's body. When she reached her clit, Meimi looked at Seira for permission.

"Go ahead, slowly." Seira pleaded. Meimi nodded. She gently push one finger into Seira's clit.

When Meimi heard a soft whimper, she stopped.

To reassure Seira, Meimi kissed Seira again, and takes out her finger.

The kiss lasted. Meimi loved Seira and Seira loved Meimi. Everything was perfect.


End file.
